Little Pieces of Me
by Markiee
Summary: USED TO BE TITLED A NEW BEGINNING...RE-WRITTEN/EDITED I have taken the old chapter downs and am currently editing them a chapter at a time til I catch up, when I'll then continue the story. SUMMARY inside.
1. Prolouge

**Okay so here is the thing, I posted that this story was on Hold, and it was. I put it on hold so I could start editing it, but then I've decided to edit a chapter at a time because that is all I have time for. I started this story when I was around 16/17…I am now 20 years old, and I feel like this story can be matured. That's what I am doing, some chapters might be 100% changed while others might only have a couple sentences changed. And I'm editing where I want this story to go in the long run. So if you have already read it, thank you, if you want to re-read you WILL find differences. I hope you find this version better.**

**Also, I am still writing HALL OF FAME. I am currently working on the next chapter, but I want it to be **_**good**_**, mature, and well written. I may not be a perfect writer, but I'm learning as I go. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me!**

_**SUMMARY~~(To the newcomers)~~~ Bella witnesses her best friends murder and is now forced to move to Ohio, where she's supposed to start a new life, with new friends, love, and maybe even a little killer out to tie up loose ends…**_

**He is an updated/EXTENDED chapter**

….

Bella POV-PROLOUGE

"No, NO, NO!" she can't be dead, this can't be happening. "No!"

"Bella honey, you need to wake up" why is my mom here? I raked my brain trying to remember her being there. 'Mom you have to help her!' She needs to save her, why isn't she listening to me? 'MOM!' my best friend is dead and she is telling me to wake up! My arm starts to get all tingly and I can slowly feel her hand on my arm shaking me, what is going on? 'Wait no!'

My eyes pop open and I look around to find everything fading away. I shoot up "NO!" I scream. I see my mom jump with a worried look on her face. It must have been another nightmare.

Will it ever get better? Is Rosa's murder going to be stuck in my head forever? Rosa was everything to me. We were sisters, I told her everything and spent every day with her. There's no doubt in my mind that a piece of me left with her that night. And I have no idea how to get anything back. Maybe If I wasn't so stupid then she would still be here with me. I turn towards my mom, her hand cradles my cheek, warmth swells through me and I lean into her touch.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to wake you again." I frowned; my mom hasn't slept a full night since the murder, between my screams and her fear that I'm next.

I'm honestly trying to get over it. I don't like seeing my mom look at me like I'm going to break any second, or like she's going to lose me every time I step out of bed. Thankfully for her sanity I haven't left my bed, not for a month. She's trying, I know she is. Trying to find a way to help me, as well as keep me safe. But there is only so much someone can do.

She has suggested counselors and doctors, but I refuse to talk to anyone. I mean how could they possibly know what I'm going through? Did all of them witness their best friends' murder? No, I didn't think so.

"It's ok honey, I know you're going through a lot. But I think we need to talk. Why don't you get dressed and come down stairs." She smiles at me and I nod. I really don't want to go back to sleep, not with the terror still fresh in my mind. Every time I close my eyes I see her face, her beautiful smile.

Rosa was the most beautiful girl in our school. Every guy was out to get her, even though she always said no. she had a motto: "If they act like lost puppies, then they are lost puppies, and they won't leave you alone." It made sense, and because of that, every lost puppy we'd run across we would rush it to the humane society, or it would become ours. Remembering Rosa saying that, the memories we shared, made me smile. Literally all the guys acted like lost puppies around her, therefore Rosa stayed single with me. We always had fun, and kept busy, it was easier that way. Guys cause too much drama anyways.

However, since all the guys loved Rosa, the girls hated her. We liked to think it was because they were jealous of her beauty, not the guys after her. Rosa was a tall five foot eight Brunette. She always wore the best clothes, and best shoes. Her parents didn't care as long as they didn't have to deal with her. Her bright blue eyes stood out in any crowd, drawing more attention to her, and with a couple freckles on her face to give the perfect doll look. She _was_ the brunette Barbie, with brains of course.

I reach up to my cheek and wiped away the tears I was shedding. I didn't get it, why the fuck did _my_ best friend have to be murdered?! What did she do to deserve this? It should have been me, I was the foolish one, the one who wasn't acting like a friend. I finished my shower and threw on sweats, I didn't bother dressing nice anymore. Rosa wasn't here to yell at me every time I had sweats on. She thought it was a crime to be in sweats, "_Your body is too nice to hide_," she would say. I wiped my eyes again and ran a brush through my hair.

Walking into the kitchen I saw my mom sitting down at the bar stool with her head in her hands, crying. I wish I knew how to help her, but I can't even help myself.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked her.

I didn't mean to startle her but as soon as I talked she jumped 5 feet in the air. Ok an exaggeration. I guess she didn't hear me come in the kitchen. Something must really be bothering her.

"What is it mom?" I ask again. She is going to drive me even more insane.

"Sit down honey; we need to talk about something that's going to be hard for both of us." I frowned and sat down next to her. I nodded for her to continue and she took a deep breath.

"Ok here it goes. I'm sending you to live with your Uncle in Ohio."

_What?_ I just sat and stared at her. Was she serious? Why in hell would she send me to Ohio? Rosa and I grew up here, she wouldn't make me leave. I laughed when I saw how serious she was, I was hysterical now.

"Bella, you don't eat, you refuse to talk to anyone, including Rosa's mom!" I flinch at the mention of Rosa. I could think her name, but hearing it and saying it was a different story.

"You look like a zombie; and you wake up screaming every night. You use to be A student, and now I'm getting calls that you're failing 5 of your 6 classes. I know you don't want to leave Rosa, but honey she's gone, and she isn't coming back. You need to move on and start a new life. One where you can be happy again." She paused to take a breath and grab my hand, "I don't want to send my daughter away, but I would rather have a daughter living across the country then a daughter that acts like she died to. I've already talked to Carlisle and he is thrilled to have you live with him."

She finished, and now I was balling like a baby. I can't keep it in anymore. I never realized how bad I was, I know the first couple weeks I was dead, and I _felt_ dead. But I thought I moved on from that, At least enough to throw off my mom. Apparently I was wrong, It doesn't feel like I really have a choice in the matter.

"Mom, I've only seen Carlisle twice in my life, and he is your little brother, only twenty-five years old! How can he take care of another person, much less want too?"

Maybe it is best I leave this place, maybe I can finally come to terms with Rosa's Death, But Ohio, Carlisle? I know he's the only family we have, but did he really have the means to take me in?

"You know he never went to college, he wanted to get out of the city, so when he got a job offer in Ohio he took it. He has been doing well there, he even offered to take you in. It'll help you grieve honey, and it will keep you safe."

I wipe my tears and look up to see my mom who is also crying. This is breaking her heart. There is only one thing I can do.

"Ok mom, if you think it's for the best then I will go."

…

**If you have any questions please feel free to review/PM me.**

**I believe you cant review if you have already(on the old chapters) but id still like to hear your input, so shoot me a message **

**Markiee 3**


	2. Chapter one: Meeting the family

Bella POV

I slid the screen up and looked out my window, there isn't much there, just some brown and green circles, squares here and there. _Farmland_, my mom has moved me to the middle of nowhere. Oh yea this will be safer, I'll have corn fields to run into instead of cars! The further we traveled the closer to the ground we got and I was able to see some semblance of buildings_. There probably isn't even a mall. _I start to feel my hands shaking so I quickly pulled my head back away from the window, closing the screen along with it. _I hate flying!_

I only agreed to move three days ago. I didn't have any time to prepare but I guess the high school is now on their mid-winter break so this will give me time to get settled before I have to go back to school. Besides it's not like I have much I needed to prepare for. Rosa wasn't there to help me pack, wasn't there to hug goodbye. My mom was sad, but kept on saying that this was for the best. So I packed up my suitcase, my pictures, and Rosa's diary. The only things I had left of her. Maybe someday I'll get the nerve to read it.

I've never been on a plane before, Rosa and I had this plan that after graduation we would fly to New York and go shopping, just blow all of our saved up money on anything and everything. To act like we belonged there. I giggled ignoring the stares I'm getting from the person sitting next to me. He probably thinks I'm crazy, I've got shaky hands watery eyes and now I'm giggling out of nowhere. Yup I'd call that crazy. I look over to the guy and smile, hoping to prove my sanity. He appears to be maybe eighteen years old, tall and bulky, more like a strong bulky, probably a linebacker or something. He also has short black hair and rosy cheeks. He is actually very cute, in the bone crushing baby-faced kind of way. I mean I don't know how you describe a guy. He isn't hot, that seems to… I don't know childish.

"Hi I'm Bella. I promise I'm not crazy, just a memory that made me laugh" I told the guy sitting next to me. I don't feel like having anyone thinking I'm crazy. Considering we are on a plane, id really rather not get arrested. I am only doing this, moving, to start over. Which means no more being sad and dead, I have to at least try and have some semblance of emotions. I have to look alive and act sane.

I frowned up at him when he started laughing at me. _Great now what did I say?_

"I didn't think you were crazy Bella. I was only curious as to what made you laugh. I thought I missed something, you know, like there was a bird attached to the wing of something" He said then laughed, causing me to giggle.

I smiled up at him, "I see, can I ask what your name is?" I asked curiously.

"Emmet," hmm interesting name. Unique, I like it.

"I like it. So, where are you heading?" I ask making conversation. Anything is better than looking out that window. I am determined to keep my breakfast down, and not use those complementary barf bags. I mean really, let's just shout to the world that I'm getting sick, in a bag, in my hands. Just plan gross.

Emmet smiles down at me, "Delaware, Ohio. I live there with my family. I was visiting my girlfriends family with her but decided to head home early and give her some alone time." he finishes and I can't help but wonder why her family lives in Portland and she doesn't. I might be prying into something personal but I am very curious so I ask anyways.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, How come your girlfriend lives in Ohio if her family is in Oregon?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "Yes I guess that does sound odd. Well Rosalie, my girlfriend, goes to the university in Delaware, so she lives in the dorms. Kind of an odd place to go to college but I guess her family has been attending Ohio Wesleyan University for years.

"Ahh so is she older than you, or do you just look younger?" I asked, wanting to shove my foot in my mouth, I was getting awfully personal with a stranger, even if we were going to be living in the same town.

Emmet laughs, "This might surprise you, but I look about as old as I am, seventeen. And as for Rosalie, she is actually a month older than me. She is in this program that allows her to live on campus and get the lay of the land for her senior year."

I smile and nod my head, interesting and smart, most people don't do well their first year of college because they're too focused on the social aspect of it. "I'm actually going to Delaware too." I mumbled, not sure if he even heard me. Next thing I know he is shaking and I realize that he is laughing. Did I say something funny?

"What a small world huh?" oh ok I get it. I smile at him, waiting for him to stop laughing. "What's in Delaware for you?" he asks.

I felt myself sinking lower into my seat. Here it comes; I have to explain to everyone why I left my mom and life in Portland. The piece of me I lost, that I don't know if I can even say, much less explain.

"Well um," I mumbled "My Uncle lives there, he's the head chef at a bistro there." I start and get interrupted.

"You're Bella Jacobson? The whole town has been talking about you." Emmet said, I stare at him in complete astonishment. How can the town be talking about me, much less know who I am. Then I remembered my conversation with Carlisle before I left;

"_Hey Bella! I'm so glad you're coming. It will be nice to have some company around here." I laughed; it must be really boring to live by yourself._

"_I'm glad to Carlisle I need A new beginning, like mom said." _I mumble, anything to make my mom happy

"_So, what is Delaware like?" I asked needing to know what all to pack. _

"_Well, it's a nice sized town. Quite a bit of people, however there is a small town feel to it, you know? Gossip everywhere you turn. You might need to dig into your winter cloths though, we get all four season, and winter is very cold. But everyone is excited to meet you."_

_I missed most of what he said after I heard 'winter is very cold'. Great I have to live in the cold and rain, how is that supposed to make me happier?_

"I forgot that my uncle told everyone I was coming, I wish he didn't. I don't like attention" I groaned, this is just lovely.

"Oh don't worry about it Bella, your uncle and my mom are kind of dating, so I was going to know you whether we had all the gossip or not. Besides, everyone will know you're new the second you walk into school. We kind of all know everyone her, with that small town feel an all." I laughed "You're going to be a junior this year? At Hayes High?" he asked and I nodded.

Still caught up on the thought of my 25 year old uncle dating his mom, she must have had her kids young.

"That's cool, my brother and sister and juniors there as well. Rosalie and I are seniors." I smiled.

It would be nice going into school already knowing someone, maybe I wouldn't feel so much like a freak. Not a second later he flight attendant tells everyone we're about to land in Columbus, that we may proceed to turn our phone on…blah blah blah, you don't even have to fly to know what they say nowadays.

I turned on my phone to find a text from Carlisle.

_Hey niecee,_

_I had to go into Chandra's and cover for my sous chef._

_I was hoping I could tell you in person about Esme, but she mentioned her son is flying home on your plane, Emmet. He is being updated to take you home. Esme is my girlfriend and I live with her and her three kids._

_Sorry to spring this on you, I'll call as soon as I can._

_P.S you can trust Emmet. _

I sign and type a quick reply,

_I expect details, and information. :)_

When I look over to Emmet I see he too is replying to a text, probably being updated by his mom to find and take me home. When he finishes he pulls me into an awkward sideways hug since were both still buckled. I look at him with a funny look on my face.

"Looks like your ridding home with me! Carlisle was going to mention he lives with us on the ride home, sorry for the flood of information you got." I smile at him; this is turning out ok so far.

"That's okay, I mean I'm a little confused about the age differences, but I'm sure Carlisle will explain. Plus it will be nice knowing someone on the first day." I said enthusiastically

…

I gasp as I take in Emmet's house, my new house. It's like nothing I've ever seen. Houses in Oregon aren't like this. Brick everywhere, old brick, this house probably survived many tornados. The house has to be a couple hundred years old, not to mention it is huge, three stories. My mouth literally falls open, on its own accord might I add.

"Yea, it's nice huh?" I scoff

"Nice? Are you freaking kidding me? It's amazing! And so beautiful" I said making Emmet laugh even harder.

"Well ok then, let's go introduce you to my family. I'm sure they are excited." I gulp and nod.

We walk up the stairs and he opens the door for me. Once I step in I accidently let another gasp out, making Emmet laugh once again. I swear everything I do make's him laugh. And I've only know him for a couple hours!

He motions for me to walk up the stairs. Once at the top I take everything in, the white walls accenting with the brown furniture. Everything looks so old and antique, it matches the house perfectly.

"Wow" I breathed.

"I'm glad you like it" a new voice said, making me jump. I'm very antsy today, okay so I've been antsy since the day Rosa died.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Esme, I am Emmet's mother. I hope he hasn't scared you too much. He can tend to be a little to...forthcoming." She smiles, making me smile back. She didn't look a day over 30, which made me wonder how she was the mother of an eighteen year old. Esme stood close to my height of five foot five, and her blond hair went to the middle of her back. I've only known Esme for a minute and I can sense the mother in her. She reminds me of mine, the love and care she feels show in her bright green eyes. Showing her devotion to her son, to her family. It's hard not to want to love her.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and no Emmet hasn't scared me off; I think he enjoys laughing at me though. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear."

"Emmet James! Why didn't you tell me we had company?" a small voice came from below us,

I looked around and saw a tiny girl coming towards us. She has medium length brown hair with pink highlights throughout, and brown eyes. Besides her hair I just couldn't get over the fact that she looked like she was maybe thirteen years old. When I could've sworn Emmet said his sister was a junior like me. Standing next to Emmet you would never guess they are related. Between the height and eye colors, and just over all look. Nothing about them shouted siblings.

She slapped his arm then turned toward me jumping in her shoes. She was hyper like a thirteen year old too.

"You must be Bella. It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Alice." she smiled and came over to give me a hug.

"Um Hi Alice," I mumble as she hugs me.

"Alice you're going to freak her out, let go" Emmet said and she frowned while I smiled. Emmet took on the brother roll fast, probably due to being older.

"She isn't freaking me out Emmet, speak for yourself." I stuck my tongue out at him, which of course only made him laugh at me.

"Hahaha good job Bella! Keep that up and we'll be great friends!" Alice said all of a sudden. I stiffened, I'm glad she thought so because I was skeptical. I'm honestly not sure if I could have another best friend. Would anyone come close to Rosa? I don't think so, but isn't the point ofa new beginningto make new friends, new best friends? Alice must have notice my change in stance and looked at me with a worried look. I just smiled to reassure her that I was okay. Then she got a disgusted look on her face making me frown. I defiantly was not expecting what she said,

"Ugh! Look at your clothes! You must be dying to get out of those. Come one I have things that will fit you." Alice asked and I laughed, I couldn't ignore the ache in my heart that made me think of Rosa always wanting to dress me. It was nice to remember, it felt nice learning how to cope, how to live with my guilt, my ache. I want to keep on remembering some more so I tell Alice yes and she jumps up and down with glee. Glad I can make her so happy.

A couple hours later, much to my dismay I was completely made over. Alice had put me in a short pink summer dress that went to my thighs and white ballet flats. She decided to curl my hair and put make up on me as well. What could I say, there was nothing else to do except get to know my new family. I did learn that she was sixteen, not thirteen, but it was still pretty funny watching her get out a stool in order to do my hair.

"Now, you are not allowed to wear sweats again!" Alice stressed after I finally revealed I always wore sweats. "We will go shopping on Saturday so you can't get a new wardrobe for school!" she started clapping and bouncing in her shoes at the thought. I found myself becoming very fond of Alice, she was a happy person and that's what I need in my life right now. I may have only known her for just a couple hours, but like her mom, she has a wonderful genuineness you can see in her eyes. I'm glad that she likes me, I am also glad that I will have a friend going into school.

Alice started dragging me toward the kitchen to show off my new look. Apparently her boyfriend and her twin Edward had come home and she wanted to show off her 'new friend'. I can't quite figure out if I'm excited or scared to be called her best friend. I only just lost mine three months ago, I don't even know it I _can_ be someone's best friend. All I can do is decide to just go with it and see where things go.

She leads me back upstairs, I never knew that these old houses had so many rooms, everywhere you turned was another wall, another room. It just shows the old architecture perfectly. Makes the feel of the home that much better.

"You guys missed it, she is the funniest girl ever, and she wasn't even trying to be funny!" I could hear Emmet talking now.

"How is she funny?" A voice I didn't recognize asked

I slowed my pace behind Alice to hear what Emmet says, "She's just a smart ass, but a nice one. You'll see soon enough." he finishes

Alice and I rounded the corner just as Emmet fishes. I can see his already rosy cheeks turning red as the seconds pass by.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper, and my other brother, Edward" Alice introduced us. I turn around to smile at Nathan, but I don't quite make it there before my eyes lock on him.

…..

**So I kept the same layout of how the chapter proceeds but added more detail and the way things laid out, for instance I made Carlisle Bella's uncle, and Jasper has no relation to the family. **

**Let me know what you think…**

**Markie xoxo**


	3. Chapter two: Moving on

Bella POV

I didn't know it was possible, that whole 'love at first sight' saying. I mean I'm still in denial, but the second I looked into his eyes I knew I would never be able to say goodbye. I don't even freaking know him, how he acts, his moods, personality-nothing. How can I possibly be this attracted to him? Love at first sight—doubtful, but defiantly—severely a crush at First Sight. And of course I just happen to be standing here, ogling him like a fool.

_He_ is the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

His messy golden hair, strong arms, bright emerald green eyes, and an amazing forestry smell. _I wonder if he is wearing cologne._ I need to snap out of it. People are around, _his_ family is around. I can only imagine how I look right now. I try with all my might to right myself, to tear my eyes away from his but my body won't move. _Trader muscles!_ I yell at myself.

"Bella this is my brother Edward," Emmett interrupted. He's looking at Edward with troubled eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. I can't help but feel like I am missing something.

"Hi Bella, are you okay?" Edward asks, squinting his eyes. My cheeks fill up with heat as blush raises to the surface. It is all I could do to keep from falling at his intense stare. I just stare and nod at him. _Does he realize his effect on me_? God I hope not. I don't even freaking know his effect on me! Edward chuckles, probably at my rosy red cheeks. _Lovely_

The rest of the evening went by much the same, my clumsiness showed itself countless times. Mostly when I was around Edward. I mean seriously, I've never been this flustered and shy around a guy. Rosa always said I was lucky to have a gene that allowed me to get up and introduce myself to anyone. Why is Edward so different? Eventually Edward just commanded me to sit down, after I tripped over my own feet. I'm a klutz get over it. But I couldn't say that, I'm a guest after all. Edward actually surprised me at how old he seems. Commanding me to sit, almost acting like the adult since none were present. I send a mental note to ask Carlisle about the age difference. I men Carlisle is only twenty-five, how can he be dating someone with three kids around eighteen?

Emmett had told me that Edward and Alice were in my grade. Alice, she didn't calm down like I was half expecting. I can see myself loving Alice as my own sister, I just don't know if I was ready yet.

How can I betray Rosa like that? _She _was my sister, is my sister.

"Ugh!" I groan. Will it ever get better? Will the pain ever fade? I love Rosa, more than anything. I just don't know how to live life without her. Rosa's murder was my fault, no matter how many times people told me it wasn't I knew the truth. I allow myself a small second to think about her and my mind betrayed me, going back to the last night I had with Rosa.

"_Bella!?" I smile hearing Rosa calling my name. She didn't even have to knock, she practically lives here. Her parents are always gone, and don't pay much attention to her when they are home. They just send a huge check every week so that she can buy 'necessities'. If it wasn't for those checks she would probably think that they didn't even know she existed. I feel bad for her; my best friend didn't deserve this. Every time I try to talk to her she would just wave it off as nothing, "I have you guys what else could I want or need?" she replies whenever I ask if she is okay. I would only smile in a reply, I know she is sad but she's right, she did have us and nothing would change that. _

"_Upstairs Ro!" I yelled back as she walked into my room. "Oh, you found me" I laughed_

"_What are you doing?" she asks nodding to the papers surrounding me. I just sigh, I hate AP classes, if my friends couldn't even tell I was doing homework then it was obviously too much. But I won't settle for anything less. Rosa and I plan on leaving this tiny town and moving to Chicago. While she has the smarts for it, I need to study to prove my worth. _

"_Homework," I said with a discussed look on my face. She just laughs and comes over to sit on the floor next to my bed. I don't have a very big room; it's pink from when I was little. My mom doesn't like the fact that I am growing up. You could say my room belonged to a seven year old. It holds dolls on the walls, and flowers on my blanket and walls. _

"_Sucks," I laugh she sure knows how to make me feel better. "So I have a question," she continues._

_I just stare at her to continue, "Well you see I know I promised you I wouldn't go back to that club, but Rick asked if I could meet him there tonight. So I thought that maybe you wouldn't hate me for going if you came with?" she finishes with a grin on her face._

_Is she fucking kidding me! Why in the world would I agree to going to that club with her, much less let her go!? This__club she wants to go to is more like a rave. It is underground and full of druggies. I made her promise not to go again after someone drugged her and she was placed in the hospital for a week. I was terrified and thought I lost her. It was the worst week of my life and now she wants to go back? Maybe that drug has a delayed reaction. She doesn't even know this Rick! They just met two days ago and he wants to drag her to the club? I refuse._

"_ROSA YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yell at her, furious beyond belief._

"Bella honey, are you okay? Who's Rosa?" I open my eyes to see Edward standing over me with a worried looking Alice behind him. My thoughts must have led to a nightmare. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. I look up at then as Edward reaches out to touch my cheek. Its then I realize that I'm crying. Blush quickly rushes to my face, making my puffy eyes look worse. I know I have to get away before I completely lose myself. No one needs to see me like this, especially if I'm going to be living with them. I jump up and push Edward and Alice out of the way. Not knowing this area or house, I go for what I do know and run out the front door. Leaving a very confused family behind me.

I am immediately welcomed by the cold wet wind. I ignore it and run. I run for everything I feel. Rosa's murder, my guilt, the confusing feelings I have for someone I just met, and Alice, I run out everything until I can't feel anymore. It's not fair that I can feel and Rosa cant. I shouldn't have to be here, or let this family see me. I'm a mess, the biggest mess you can imagine in your head. Mom was right to send me away, but I was wrong to let Rosa go, I am wrong to let this family into my screwed up life.

I don't know where I end up, or where I'm running. I don't really care. I don't feel anything, I just stop and fall to the ground, sobbing. I can't take it anymore and I can't go back; I can only imagine what they think of me now. "There goes that new girl our mom's boyfriend brought home." I laugh through my sobs. I'm a mess, I shouldn't be allowing myself to break down like this. Rosa would want me to be strong. But dammit, I don't know how to live without her.

Not knowing what else to do, I lay down into a ball and let the tears fall. I let the sobs take me, and my sadness envelop my body. I didn't bother looking where I was in town. For all I know I can be in someone's front yard. But I'm beyond caring. I'm too hurt to care.

Why did I have to be so stupid? If I just acted like the good friend I was supposed to be then maybe none of this would have happened. But then I wouldn't have met the Hamilton's, and I immediately fell in love with them. They're warm and inviting even though I'm a stranger they never knew existed. I know I shouldn't be so happy to have met them, they aren't my family, but Carlisle is. I lost Rosa and I won't get her back. No matter how much guilt I feel, I know that no matter how much she hates me for being the cause of her murder she would want me to move on. And that's what I'm going to do, move on. I need to do it. I don't know how but I will. I won't let Rosa be ashamed of me.

Next thing I know, I'm in a room I've never seen, with a smell I vaguely remember. I must have fallen asleep again, I'm pretty sure I stopped outside and not in someone house. Though, for all I know some creep could have came and picked me up, thinking I was easy prey. I sit up to take a look around. One of the walls is covered in CDs, the others are full of books, almost floor to ceiling. And cream colored walls. This could possibly be the nicest room I've ever seen. Then it finally dawns on me, _WHOS ROOM IS THIS?_ Was I taken? I jump up, and look around for someone, or something to give me an idea about where I am. No one is around so I start to take a look around. Once I see the picture I instantly relax, _Its Edward's room_. Just as the thought went through my mind, Edward walks into the room with a shocked look on his face.

"Bella! You awake! Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Would you like a change of clothes? Your Uncle called to check on you. I hope you don't mind that we put you in my room. Ill sleep on the floor, it's just we don't know where Ma had planned on you staying you don't want to sleep with anyone else, trust me." Edward laughed nervously as he finished his rambling. What time is it? How long was I out? What did Carlisle want? I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I see it is already after ten.

"Edward w-what ha-happened?" I stuttered out. He looks at me, confusion settles in his eyes. Maybe I did hurt my head.

"You don't remember?" he asks, and I shake my head. "The only thing I remember is deciding that I need to move on." _Crap he isn't supposes to know that!_ I curse at myself. Of course he didn't miss my blurb. Edward came over to sit next to me on the bed. As soon as he gets comfortable he grabs my hands and gets me to face him. Confusion and sadness lace his eyes.

"Bella before you ran out, you yelled about someone names Rosa, and then you just said you decided to move on? Can I ask you what happened? When I saw you on the road passed out and crying, it didn't matter that I've only known you for a couple hours. I saw you and it felt like my heart was being ripped apart, I can't explain why I feel like that Bella but I do. You looked so broken and I wanted to do was help you, protect you. None of us know what happened or why you moved here. Carlisle said it was your story to tell. I'm not asking you to tell me, but I want you to know that you _can_ trust me. I will be here for you." He finishes in determination.

I'm crying again, I know what he meant, I _felt_ like I could trust him. It was unexplainable but it was true, maybe it was because he was close to Carlisle. He was hurting, I can see it in his eyes and it's because he saw me at my worst. I want to tell him but could I? What would happen once he found out it was all my fault? What would this family do to me once they found out? I know the answer to that, He would lose all trust and feelings he has for me. Who am I kidding he doesn't have feelings for me. But I know I have feelings for him, a crush of some sort. Again I don't know how I can feel strongly about someone I've known for about oh only…five hours.

If I'm going to move on I need to put all of this behind me, and only remember the good things with Rosa. I know Edward won't let this go, so if I want it in the past then I need to tell him so he to can forget about it. But how am I going to tell him? I can't lose this new start.

"Edward I _want_ to tell you, honestly I do. But I don't know how. Once you hear you won't want to be around me anymore and I'm not sure I can handle that." I look at him, pleading at him so see the determination in my eyes. I will tell him. I promise myself I will find a way to tell him, just not tonight. I need some time to work through this.

"I will tell you, I promise I just need some time to work through this. I need to move on. And I can't do that if I tell you about it tonight, I just need to figure it out. Can you accept that?" I hope that he could.

I hoped that this made sense to him, it was sounding kind of confusing to me, but I know this is how it has to go. I can't lose the only chance at a new start. I look up into Edward's eyes, he is still holding my hands and the electric pull is stronger than before.

"Of course Bella, I wouldn't dream of pushing you into something you are not ready for. I am and always will be here for you, as I said a minute ago, I am not going anywhere." He finishes and kisses each of my hands causing a stronger shock to run through me.

It feels good, even with my guilt weighing heaving on my shoulders I can't help but feel as though this is where I belong in my life right now. I smile and blush at him. Again.

"Thank you Edward" I said

I was getting ready to leaving when what he said earlier dawned on me, "Oh and you sleep on your bed, and I can sleep on the floor." I say

As I started getting up only to be pulled back down.

"Bella will not make you sleep on the hard floor!" he growled "Ma will be back in the morning to help us set up a room for you, and Alice will probably have Jasper sneaking in, Emmett will be on the phone with his girl all night so it's my room. If you are really uncomfortable then I will go to the couch. Your Uncle won't get in tile late. So the situation is in the air tonight." he finished.

"I will not allow you to give up your bed!" I said back in a shocked, fierce tone.

I don't know how long we fought over sleeping arrangements. He even went as far as to pick me up from the floor, where I had laid down and placed me on the bed to take my spot. Back and forth we were both just as stubborn as the other. The next thing I knew Alice was bursting into the room making both of us jump.

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!? BOTH OF YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE BED! IT'S A QWEEN SIZE FOR GODS SAKE!" Alice yelled, wow she can be a scary. I glared at Edward when he started laughing at my expression.

"Oh and I'm glad you're okay Bella. LOVE YOU! Now GOOD NIGHT!" I started laughing once she closed Edward's door. I turn to face him, sending daggers with my glare. "Is she bipolar?" I asked him and he just busted up laughing "I HEARD THAT BELLA!" Alice yelled making Edward laugh so hard he was now on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Laugh it up big guy; let's see you laugh when you wake up with a black eye." I said

Edward stared at me with a horrified expression; it was my turn to laugh.

"You never know, I might punch in my sleep. And well if you don't mind Alice had a point, there is enough room for two." I said and blushed ten shades of red. I've never shared a bed with a guy before.

"Yes, if you're okay with that, then I am to." I nodded and we crawled into bed. I stayed on my side, and he stayed on his. _I can do this!_

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams" Edward whispered into my ear, giving me shivers. I was barely able to give a reply before the exhaustion of my day took over.

I woke up to the sun shining in on us through the many windows in his room. Hell is whole house is full of windows. I opened my eyes to see something I never thought I, Bella, would see.

…

Ok it's time to admit it, _I'm a nervous wreck! _My first day at Hays high school was today. I don't know how it was going to be. After Rosa's death I went into a dark place and became 'the' loner at my school. Every one realized that I just wanted to be left alone when I punched my closest friend, next to Rosa of course, for saying she understood how I was feeling.

I mean really how could she? Rosa wasn't _her_ best friend, she was mine! And I was freaking tired of people sympathizing for me, saying "we understand". I mean for god's sake they didn't understand! "Ugh!" I groan. I'm supposed to be moving on, not remembering the past. I clear my head the best I can and decide to stress about what Alice is going to put me through this morning.

I reluctantly agreed to let her "make me over" for school today. I don't care how small that pixie is, she can be scary! And boy did she know how to use that to her advantage. She practically pounced on me until I told her she could make me over. There was a knock on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts so I quickly grabbed my robe and ran to my door, careful not to fall. When I opened the door I was greeted by a familiar face, though not the one I was expecting.

"Edward—what are you doing here? Where is Alice?" I asked, completely confused. Edward just smiled shyly at me.

"She said it would be easier for you to get ready in her room." Edward looked shy, why is he being shy? And then it dawned on me. I'm standing in front of him in my small robe! I can't even imagine how embarrassing this is for him. I can feel my face getting hot with blush.

"Oh um ok, let me through on some clothes and grab my things. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

I had finally made it to my own room. Sarah didn't have a spare room in her house so she gave up her office for me. I felt terrible and said I'd be okay on the couch but she wouldn't have that and Carlisle had to be on her side of course. They left the desk so that I could use it, but pushed it against the wall so a bed would fit. I like my room, it fits me surprisingly. With the old furniture and old world look I actually felt at home. I had been in my room for a week now, while I loved my room I couldn't help but think about my first night here and how well I slept. —I got to share a bed with Edward. My mind immediately went back to that first morning with him.

_I used all of my restraint to not kiss his beautiful chest. I swear when we went to bed he HAD his shirt on! And I know for a fact I did NOT fall asleep in his arms! I can't complain though. This—this was heaven. I didn't know what Edward would think seeing me in his arms so I tried to wiggle my way out without waking him. Once I finally got out of his grasp, reluctantly, I decided to head down and get some breakfast before my stomach woke him. _

_When I walked into the kitchen I saw I wasn't the only one awake. Alice must be an early riser. I sat down on the bar stool debating on what to have for breakfast when she placed a plate in front of me. I looked down as a huge grin came across my face. It was bacon sausage, and scrambled eggs—my favorite. I looked up and smiled at Alice._

"_I had a feeling you would like it. My feelings never lead me wrong Bella" she stated as a fact. I just nodded and started at my breakfast. It didn't take me long to finish and boy was it good! When I was finishing off my breakfast I noticed Alice staring at me. I took my last bite and before I could put my fork back on the plate she grabbed it and put it in the sink. _

"_I'm glad you're here Bella" Alice said when she turned around. She was smiling, which means she really is happy. _

"_Thanks Alice. I'm very thankful your mom is letting me stay here." I told her. I don't know why I told her that, it just felt necessary. _

"_NO! Bella I don't mean here at our house, I'm glad you came to Ohio!" she answered with a shocked expression. _

"_Oh ok Alice. Yea me to, I think this will be good for me." I replied looking down at the now empty table._

"_Edward is happy you're here to." My head shot up. How would she know that? He was just being a good friend to me last night. It didn't mean a thing; I won't be surprised to see him kicking me out tomorrow. _

"_Um, ok." I said in the strongest voice I could, knowing my newest epiphany made me sad._

_Alice sat down next to me and grabbed my hands, just like Edward did last night. Wow they really are twins, although they don't have a common feature among them. Edward was tall and god-like, with his messy golden hair and emerald green eyes. Alice was a tiny spiky haired pixie. I laughed which of course caused Alice to look at me as if she was debating a mental institute._

"_Um Bella? I understand if you don't want to tell me. But I was wondering what happened yesterday? Ever since you got here, I've been so excited. I have a lot of friends but they only like me for our money. I noticed your selflessness the second you walked into the door. When I said I can see us being best friends I meant it. That's when I started noticing it, little things like mentioning best friends or going to a club. Whenever you heard something like that, your face fell and you looked like you were about to pass out or cry. And then you had that dream, it scared me to death. You looked so pissed yet your voice made you sound scared. When you ran out I was right behind you until Edward told me to give you a couple minutes. I couldn't stand it. You were upset, so I ordered Edward and Emmett to go and find you. I can be mean." She paused to laugh. "Bella, something happened and I just want to understand. I know we can be best friends if you want us to be." Alice finished and her face fell, sadness rushing through her features._

_She was more observant then I gave her credit for. Then again I also thought I was doing okay. Before my conversation with my mom I wouldn't be caught out of my room, much less having a conversation with someone. I may have been making extreme progress but it still hurt like hell. I wanted to be Alice's best friend, I wanted to know everything would be okay. I just don't know if I could. I'm not positive I can move on; just remember the good times with Rosa instead of suffering the sad. But Alice deserved a better friend, one who isn't responsible for her best friend's death. How do I make her see that without scaring her away? I didn't want to lose Alice any less then I wanted to lose Edward. And I couldn't even tell him. I can't tell one twin a not the other, can I? It will have to be done eventually, right?_

"_Alice I want to be your friend, more then you know," I started and she immediately brightened up. I smiled at her, glad that I could see her happy one more time. After I tell her this, she won't want to talk to me again. "Alice, Edward asked me the same question and I told him I couldn't tell him yet. I'm terrified of telling you because I __**don't**__ want to lose you. Can you please promise me that you won't tell Edward? No matter how much you will hate me?" I stopped to get her answer. She just stared at me, thinking about something._

"_Bella, I could never hate you. __**Nothing**__ you do will scare me away. And yes I promise not to tell Edward. I won't tell anyone unless you ask me to. I am great at keeping secrets." she nodded her head once, agreeing with herself, then motioned for me to continue when I finished laughing at my pixie._

"_Alice you first need to understand that it will be hard for me to be your best friend. Not because I don't want to be but because I had one. We were inseparable and everyone thought we were twins separated at birth. Nothing got between us. Of course we had our fights, who didn't? But nothing that kept us away longer than an hour, she was in all intense and purposes my sister." I stopped to take a breath. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be talking about her._

"_This is the first time you are talking about her since whatever it is happened?" Alice asked and I nodded, "What was her name Bella?" she asked me quietly, almost afraid. _

"_Rosa Alice loetes [__**A/N pronounced low-tez]**__" I whispered her full name. I wanted her to know why it was hard to be around her, she gasped "We have the same name, or middle name. Bella is that why it's hard for you?" she must be physic._

"_Yes Alice, every time I look at you, I see her. You two don't look alike, but you're both breathtakingly beautiful. And she had your name. I just, I was in a bad place before I came here. This is my first time out of my house in Portland since the…accident. I ran last night to get rid of the pain, you guys don't deserve this and I sure as hell don't want you to see me how I was at home. I didn't decide to move here Alice. My mom asked me to so that I could possibly live again and look alive." I paused remembering the conversation I had with my mom._

"_What…happened Bella?" Alice asked_

_I took a deep breath and began, "On day, about three months ago, Rosa came over. It was nothing new she was over all the time. Her parents didn't care about her, so I liked to say she lived with me. Anyways a couple weeks before, she went to this place called Raw Space. It wasn't till I got a call saying she was in the hospital that I realized what the place really was. Raw Space was far from what you would call a club. It was underground and full of drug dealers. I guess someone there slipped her something and she OD, I thought she died but she was just comatose. A week later she woke up and I made her promise me she wouldn't go back to that place. She agreed, or so I thought. A couple days before her…murder, she met a guy, Rick, and he wanted to take her to back to the club. The night she die, that day she came over and she asked me to go with her so that I wouldn't hate her for going. That's when I lost it; I mean how could she even want to go back there? They almost killed her, and she wanted to go back?!" I stopped to catch my breath. I didn't need to wake the whole house with my yelling. I looked up and saw Alice on the verge of tears._

"_I can stop if you want me to—" _

"_No don't stop Bella" Alice said_

"_I flipped out on her, we were yelling at each other for hours it seemed like. Finally my mom came home and she heard the yelling. We wouldn't tell her what it was about so she said Rosa needed to leave, that we just needed a break. We were still pissed at each other when she left, but I didn't think she would go to the club. It was around midnight and I got a text from Rosa's phone," I stopped tears flowing down my eyes now. "The text said that she was in danger and that she needed help. That's when I realized she broke her promise. If I wasn't so mad maybe I could have gotten there sooner. I don't know, but I did manage to get to Raw Space and find her. I just wasn't expecting to find what I did. I opened the door to where I was told she was, and she—she was on the ground—bloody" I stopped sobbing, I didn't know how I to continue, I saw Rosa's poor body slumped on the floor still fighting for her life._

_Alice reached over and pulled me into a hug, "I didn't know it was this bad, if you can't tell me I understand Bella." I shook my head and sobbed into her hair._

"_No Alice I need to finish, this might be what I need. Just bear with me." She nodded so I began again._

"_Her boyfriend Rick was standing over her, with blood on his hands, he was—he was holding a gun. I thought it was only them in the room but the next thing I knew, my arms were being grabbed and held behind my back. Keeping me there staring at my best friend being killed. I didn't see who was holding me and I didn't really care at the time…Rick was talking. He said it was my fault, he said that if I hadn't interfered before this would have already been done. I got confused when he said that so he explained that he was the one who drugged Ro a couple weeks before. She said no to him and he didn't take no for an answer, so he drugged her and she still got away. He was pissed and set on getting her, when he saw her in town a couple days before he went up to her and pretended that they never met before. He got her to go back to the club but she still said no. he said the words you thought you could only hear in movies, 'if I can't have her, then no one can' I couldn't believe what was happening. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear us. Luck wasn't on my side just yet. After, he told me that it was all my fault, if I hadn't made her mad then she would have said yes, so he used her phone and texted me so I could witness her death. He shot her six times. I can still see it like I was standing right there. Rosa, my best friend was murdered because of __**me**__! The one time I didn't want to be saved, the time I wanted to be with Ro over anything was the time I couldn't. Someone walked in and saw what happened. Before Rick could stop him the cops were on the phone. I was free, but so was Rick. _

_He escaped. I testified in court even though there was no one to convict." I stopped glad the worst of it was over, all I had to do was face Alice, and be ready to say goodbye._

"_My best friend died because of me! If I wasn't so stupid she would still be alive, and my mom's heart wouldn't be broken. That's what I was thinking about yesterday. It was my entire fault, and I would do anything to take it back. Then I saw yours, Emmett's, and Edward's faces. I fell in love with you and your family the second I laid eyes on you guys. I understand if you don't want to be my friend any more Alice. What I did was horrible and I will live with it forever. I decided last night that I need to move on. I can't keep hurting the people I love. That's why I didn't tell Edward, I didn't want to hurt him; I didn't want to lose him. I __**was**__…__**am**__ selfish." I finished not knowing what else to say. I sat there waiting for the yelling to begin. _

_Alice pulled me off the stool and dragged me to her bathroom. "That girl, in the mirror is the least selfish person I've met. She did not murder her best friend, and she shouldn't have any guilt. Nothing and no one will take her from me. She is __**my **__friend, and I will do anything in my power to show her how wrong she is." Alice said to my reflection._

_I was speechless. I can't get one word to form in my head, so I turned around and hugged her. She hugged me back until I finished crying. She really was a good friend, she was there for me, and didn't hate me for what I did. I know I don't deserve her, but I couldn't find it in myself to lose her either._

"_Bella, just so you know, Edward adores you. I know he would think just like me on this one. If you want to tell him, know that you can. I know you just met us, but you are a part of our family and not only because of Carlisle. The moment you stepped into our home looking so lost and sad, all three of us knew you were a keeper and we wanted to help you feel happy again." Alice whispered in my ear. I didn't really catch most of it, or any of it once she said Edward adores me._

_Alice and I spent the day together…shopping. I promised myself to never go shopping with Alice again. She bought me way too much and we were at the mall for hours. I didn't get a chance to see Edward today so I decided to bring him up to Alice._

"_Hey Alice, do you think Edward is mad at me?" I asked and she looked at me I just slapped her._

"_What makes you think that Bella?" I just shrugged._

"_Well, this might be hard to believe, but Edward is a loner. He doesn't talk to anyone other than us, and at school he is always alone unless one of us sits by him." I stared at her in shock. How could Edward, hottest guy on the planet be a loner? Alice must have seen my shocked expression and answered me. "Edward has a past too Bella, he doesn't let people in and eventually people gave up on trying."_

_I nodded, and started thinking about what could have happened to cause Edward to be a loner._

"Bella?" Edward said and I was brought back to reality.

…**.**

**Okay I am sorry for not updating sooner! It has been a very long couple of months. Moving into my Apartment, and a whole lot of Real Life. Not to mention I need to be in the right mood to write, writer block sucks. **

**Therefore I added a lot of detail to this chapter and made it longer than most. :D so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are any grammar errors, I tried to catch them all. **

**Let me know what you think, I'll be working on the next chapter to Hall of Fame as well as this story so I'm hope your still hanging in there. **

**XoXo Markiee**


	4. AN

Hi everyone, sorry for the false update but I realized I forgot to mention the difference in locations. I am from WA so I know all there is to know, but I recently moved to Ohio and I'm trying to travel and see all there is too see, so I have things planned in the future where having them located in Ohio is best. Also Bella is from Portland because Seattle is very metropolitan and fancy, Portland is weird and artsy, I thought it fit better.

Hope that helps,

Markiee


	5. Chapter Three: Unknown Feelings

**It not as long but it's a little special…two different Point of Views! So enjoy !**

… … …

**Edward POV**

I was staring at Bella for what seemed like hours now, except in all reality it was only about five minutes. _What could occupy her mind for so long?_ I know Bella has a past, I have one myself. Who doesn't, none of us would be human-or who we are today if it wasn't for the things we've encountered in our past. I can see the signs, nightmares, easily startled, afraid to start new things, I mean the list just kept going. I only hope Bella can be different than me-stronger- I don't want her to be the 'loner', although that would mean time spent together.

I can't explain the feelings I fell towards Bella, they came to me faster than I had time to prepare for. I have only known her for about a week now; she came at the beginning of spring break. The second I saw her fall-which happened to be countless times- the second I felt the electricity that went through my body when my arms wrapped around her, I knew I would never be able to say good bye. In that instant Bella became more to me than I thought anyone ever could.

I feel bad for her for having to start school so late in the year. But I know she will do fine, she has Alice, whom she seems to have gotten close with, and not to mention her beauty. I flinched, _Bella was beautiful! Not just beautiful-stunning._ _Why didn't I realize earlier?!_ Guys are going to be all over her. Shit. How can I protect her from all the creepy ass Jerks? I'm just the loner boy that only cares about his family. How in the world can I keep the guys off her? I know I can't just stand there and watch them attack her like she is some animal.

Frustrated now, I decide it's probably best to bring Bella back to reality. We had to leave for school soon…even though I was slowly dreading that fact.

"Bella?" I asked, and signed when I saw her snap back into reality. She looked up to me and I gestured to my watch,

"We should probably get you to Alice, we lost some time when your head was in space" I laughed and she glares at me, sticking her tongue out. Adorable. _Shit, what is wrong with me? _

I've never acted like this before, so attached, attracted to someone. But there is defiantly something about Bella that draws me too her. Getting back to reality I notice Bella seems happier since that first morning she slept in my arms. I tried to ignore her for a while, afraid that she regretted it, but I couldn't find it in myself to stay away...again with that whole thing that draws her to me… Thus my brilliant idea of driving her to school, I wish she would wake up in my arms every morning. She of course snuck out before I was 'up' but what she didn't know was that I was awake; I knew she was staring at me, gawking really. It made me happy and I wanted to keep her their forever. I couldn't find it in myself to stop her.

Once Bella was dressed and had her things I followed her up to Alice's room, where she was apparently going to "make over" Bella. _Not that she needs it._

"What took you so long!?" she all but squeaked, I just shake my head and laugh. Only my little sis could annoy me to no extent and still hold all my love. I would do anything for my lil pixie sis.

"I had to wait for Bella to get out of her trance." I say as Alice shot her head to Bella, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine Alice, just nervous." My beautiful Bella replied._ Wait, my Bella?_ When did I start to think of her as mine? I am truly and utterly screwed. Alice dragged Bella into her room to get ready, while I headed to the living room to find Emmet.

"Hey Edward!" Emmet booms as I walk around the corner.

"Hi Emmet, what are you doing?"

"Playing video games, wanna join while you wait for sis to dress up your love" I turn to him in utter shock. _My love?!_

"Emmet what the fuck are you talking about!?" I yell at him ready to pounce. A low growl rumbles in my chest.

"Whoa bro! Chill, I know you love Bella, or at least have some sorta feelings for the girl. I can see it when you look at her."

I shake my head and sit down, damn was I that obvious?

"Dude when is Rosealie coming home, and you're way too perceptive when separated." I state giving in to his acknowledgement.

"This week bro, this week" Emmet says smiling like the five year old he is.

The rest of my morning consisted of playing video games with Emmet and thinking about Bella. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I also decided I would open up a little; I didn't want any guy to touch her, besides me of course. And the only way I can prevent that is by getting closer to her myself, showing the guys she's mine.

As soon as I see Alice come down I know Bella will be only a minute behind so I stop the game and get up to see her. I ignored Emmet saying "whipped" and just head to the stairs. What I see is something that I thought I would never see. Bella is always beautiful but Alice has a pure talent.

Bella came down wearing a long white sweater that went to her thighs with red leggings and Black knee length boots. Her hair is in small ringlets and her makeup was done to perfection. Not too much to make her look slutty. I make a personal note to thank Alice in some way. Bella is breath taking, Alice has gave her the confidence she needs to get through today.

"Bella," I breathe, "you look beautiful." I whisper as a bright red blush shows up on her face, making it even harder to not kiss her._ Gah how does she do this to me?!_

"Thanks Edward," she smiles.

I smile at her and then looked to Alice who was beaming at the two of us, _she is planning something, and I just know it_.

"You look beautiful too, sis." I say and Edward chuckles saying "Suck up" under his breath.

I punch his shoulder. "Of course I do," Alice says reaching up to kiss my cheek. Although I do have to bend a little so she can reach, but we don't talk about that.

"We should probably get going; Bella needs to get there early to get her schedule." I say and they all nod. We all head out to my Volvo, it's the most practical since theirs four of us, Emmet's jeep is a little crowded. Alice insists on letting Bella take the front. I, obviously, don't complain one bit.

Once we got to school I can see Bella is a nervous wreck, so I decide to screw it and every loud voice in my head saying it's all too soon. And I grab her hand. I try to ignore the eclectic shock that goes through my body.

"It's okay Bella, I'll be there for you all day." I smile to her, and I notice her breath hitch and she never breaths out. "Breath Bella" I command. She complies and I smile and get outside to get the door for her.

Once we get walking Alice sees a group of friends that are calling her but she doesn't want to leave Bella. I tell her that I'll help Bella and that she should go see her friends. Alice smiles and nods, giving both Bella and I hugs before she walks away. She looks worried about leaving Bella, but knows she also needs her space and independence.

I lead Bella into the office to get her schedule. I notice we only have one class together, English. I wish we have more, but I can't complain.

"I'll walk you to class Bella, don't want you to get lost" I smile and wrap my arm around her waist. I really should have said _don't want any guys to hit on you_. But I figure that wouldn't be smart.

I've spent so much time in my own world that I forget the looks all the girls at the school give me. I look down at Bella to see her reaction, as well as to show everyone else that I wasn't interested. What I see though, surprises me. _Is she glaring at them?_ I can't help but be excited of Bella being Jealous. I smile and tightened my grip on her waist causing her to smile up at me.

"I may be a loner, but that doesn't Detour the girls. I just wish they knew someone new just caught my eye" I whisper in her ear and rub circles on her waist hoping she will realize that I am talking about her.

Bella stops mid step and reaches up to me, I duck so she won't have to reach so far, "I'm glad. I don't need any more competition." She whispers then kisses me cheek before walking into her class. I was left staring after her, with a huge smirk on my face.

Somehow I manage to get to class, only to sit there thinking about Bella kissing me again. _Ugh this is going to be a long day!_ I can't wait till lunch, where I can see her again_. Damn I am whipped._ I'm hoping she will sit by me, but being the loner that I am, I'm positive she will.

My nerves leave as soon as I see my beautiful Bella standing in front of me. I walk over to her and grab her hand, not caring about the looks everyone was giving us. Just to show them that Bella is mine I bend down and kiss her cheek. _Now to really make her mine…_

I smile when I hear her gasp thinking that I surprised her. But when I look down and see the mortified expression on her face I panic. I look to where she was staring just as she whispers

"Rick"_ who the hell is Rick?_

James POV

I have been on the run for a couple months now. My inside men tell me the case is closed but I still feel the need to stay hidden a little while longer. No need for unwarranted stress.

It wasn't until; my closet friend told me that Bella had moved to the town next to him, Delaware, Ohio. I was furious. She is the only one who knows about me and she had to be dealt with, I'm just not sure how. None of this would be happening if she kept her stupid mouth shut.

Rosa would be mine and Bella's life wouldn't be in danger.

I tell my inside men that I'm transferring to Hayes high, Where Bella was said to be.

I need to keep a close eye on her so that I know she will keep sluty mouth shut.

"_Dude, she will recognize you and go to the cops! Wouldn't it be easier to just stay put and keep hidden" _I was on the phone with Jacob, my inside man down in Marion Ohio.

"She wouldn't dare, if she knew what was good for her. And besides I need to keep an eye on her" I say

"_Fine, I got your back, she doesn't know me so I'll talk to Dad and switch to Hayes high with you"_ Jacob says.

"Thanks bro that will help a lot. Can you get started on all the work and I'll start my way up there?"

"_Yea see ya soon"_ he finishes and I hang up.

..

Three days later I'm a new student along with Jacob and Bella, at Hayes high. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to try and find her. I want classes with her, and seeing how small this school is, I knew luck was going to be on my side.

Jacob comes up to me in school to make sure we were all on board.

"We are not going to hurt her or even touch her! If we see her then we act like a friend. I don't want her or anyone else suspicions. Got it?" I ask him

"Yea I got it, but dude she is hot!" I glare at him; I don't care if she is hot. She fucking saw me kill her friend!

" I don't care if you think she is hot, if you want her, the get her. BUT DON'T HARM HER!" I yell, not caring if anyone sees me. I quickly regret that thought when I notice two familiar brown eyes staring at me. She has a tall guy with copper hair standing next to her, with his arm around her. _Well that sure will piss Jacob off_ I laugh to myself, which quickly stops when she says my 'old name'.

Hiding from the cops and all I really can't go by the same name, I had to switch it. It wasn't really a hard choice. I have always liked my name, James, I figured it was time to use it. I think I fits me well.

What I didn't expect was to be slapped across the face. _Who the hell did that?! And why?_ When I look to see who slapped me a little tiny girl looking between me and Bella. _Ah, so the slut has talked_.

..

**As always, I'd love to read your thoughts, inputs, Reviews. **

Markie


End file.
